


Logan's Dumb Diary

by gyspywitch19



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Future Moxiety, Human AU, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyspywitch19/pseuds/gyspywitch19
Summary: This is Logan's diary.Human AU. Lots of puns





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note ----Logan had to move to Iowa to take care of his aunt, who is gravely sick. Because he couldn't work a full-time job, he got a part-time gig at a men’s clothes store called Brooks Brothers. He works about 15 hours a week. This, my friends is the pre-information so you know why the hell he is in Iowa. And it will be from his point of view like a dairy. You will be getting some of the great jokes I use in real life. And yes I created my OC based on me cuz it’s more fun this way. Bye bye honey-bees enjoy this ----

March 30th  
Entry 1

Well, I might as well get along and start writing this, my friend gave this diary to me. Is is to help me deal with my emotions because she knows I’d rather bottle them up and ignore them. But that is not healthy nor the logical thing to do, so here I am. I am not sure how to do this.

I just texted her and she said ‘start with what feels right’?? So I shall try… Maybe just to give you a spinonpoius of what has happened until this point? Oh she also added that I should be honest and hide nothing from this. Again, I shall try. 

Entry 2

I moved to Iowa to help my aunt Linda. She is ill and is a patient at Mercy hospital. She is the one who raised me and my twin brother. So as soon and she called and told me what was happening I volunteered to be the one to care for her. I am a registered nurse and I also have a masters in Astrology. 

Once I moved in with her, I got a part-time job at a store called Brooks Brothers, I only get about 15 hours a week to just have a bit of extra spending money. This store has been around for 200 years so it’s a great joy to work here and learn the history of the store and how it is so intertwined with USA’s History. 

On my first day, I met one of my best friends who, at the time was another part-timer. When she introduced herself, she actually said a joke that I rather enjoyed. 

“Hello! I’m Reya, but you can call me Ray as in Death Ray.” 

This girl is about 5ft 5 and 20 years old, which was surprising for she is far more mature than most 20 year olds. And yes, I should state my age for this darn thing. I am 27 turning 28 in June. I’m about 5ft 10 (which annoys Ray).

As we worked through our shift together my first day, if I had a problem working with a customer Ray would assist me. I found that she is a full-time graphic designer and this is her ‘fun’ job. I find this insane because, who likes retail? WHO??? Anyway, she asked me for my number as we both left from work to the parking lot. I looked at her and remembered earlier that my aunt warned me that people are straight forward here with flirting so... this is where I made a fool of myself. I looked at her and said “Ms. Reya are you trying to flirt with me?”

Reya burst out laughing at that and responded, “Honey-bee, I am not flirting with you. Also, I know you don’t swing my way.”

I was stunned. 

That’s when I said, “How? And then why do you want my number then?”

She replied, “I want it so we can talk about work cause I love BB history, plus you seem like a cool dude so I hope we can become friends. And the how I know you don’t swing my way? Well, I just know things. I have great intuition.”

From that point on she and I became better friends at work and we would text periodically outside of work. Until one day, my aunt Linda was going to an event hosted by the hospital and she harassed me to join her but to also bring a friend. She didn’t want me to be uncomfortable or alone in the crowd that only she knew. At first, I was hesitant. But, I invited Ray. She was shocked, but still joined me and met my aunt... she then understood why I looked tired some days and why I didn’t talk about home... my aunt has Invasive epithelial ovarian cancer  
Stage IIIC...

Ray then became “my rock”. Though not as close as my childhood friend Joan who lives back in Florida. Who, might I add loved this horrible idea of having a diary so I don’t bottle all my emotions. If you haven’t gotten the hint, I do not want to do this but I will because it’s healthy and logical... I am tired of writing for the day. Tomorrow I will talk more about my new life in Iowa and about the strange girl who I now call my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

March 31st  
Entry 1

It’s the next day and I am again writing in this mediocre diary. The more Ray and I hang out the more it’s just us staying at her apartment reading or at my aunt’s reading. We both have a problem with reading books and losing track of time. There are times where I wake up to her cooking for my aunt and I. My aunt Linda loves this girl “to pieces”. Like the daughter she never had or something. I have also met a small amount of her friends but she says she has so few because she is too lazy to make more. I have high doubts of this. I believe there is more to the story. As the kids would say ‘she got burned’ and does not want a repeat. 

Let me tell you a story of this strange girl. On this day, I had to take my aunt to the hospital and she was going to be staying overnight for observations. I was going to meet Ray at her father’s house. I finally understood why she knew food and technology so well. Her father is a computer engineer who owns his own businesses. Yes, more than one. This man also made me feel small physically. He was very heavy set, tall and his hair was long. Why is it so long??? How is it thin when Ray’s hair is like a lion’s mane?? What is this madness??? Sorry, I’m still bitter and confused. Like, I get how genes work but damn it’s weird to see how it happens with them. Did I say she was short too? Her brother is taller than her! Geez this girl makes no sense.

Sorry back to the story. I got there about 11. The more I talked to her father the more I enjoyed it. This man was extremely smart and it was great to pick his brain. Ray was helping with a family project of some sort, she never really explained it. She doesn’t like talking about her dad’s family experiences. Ray came back into the room, she walked right up to me and said “Logos, my friend, we will be parting ways with my father here. We are going to go to the Science Center of Iowa and then we are going to my place to eat and the extra bonus is!!!!! DRUM ROOLLL PLEASE!!” and her dad gave a huge drum roll “WE WILL BE having a STAR WARS MOVIE MARATHON!” I then dabbed and responded “That sounds splendid!” 

This girl groaned because of the dab and, yes, I know dabs cause this reaction. So of course I continue to do. You may also be wondering why she called me Logos. Well, she thinks I was created from Logic like I was a very specific aspect of someone's personality. But alas, I have emotions which throws that out the window. She also says even if I was straight up logic, I would still have my sass... I don’t disagree... She helped me pick flowers for my aunt as well as tricked me into eating emu meat... which was way too tasty to be as healthy as it is... Than we traveled to the Science Center and man, we did everything for kids and adults. As we explored, I explained why everything was the was it was or how it worked. Once we were heading back we picked up two boxes of pizza and started our Star Wars night. That’s where is got more weird. She asked what my type was? To be honest, I told her the truth. I want a guy close to my height, a huge romantic and very funny. Someone who can challenge me. She then made the joke, “We will find your Prince one day.”

I found out her type was ‘tall, dark and brooding’ as she joked that her last girlfriend was tall, beautiful and had a very great sarcastic nature. However, their paths were leading each other away from one another and toward lives that didn’t bring them closer together. They started as friends and after 3+ years went back to being friends... you could see the sadness in her eyes when she talked about it.. she truly loved that girl... when I think about this, I think about something she said before, “Even if it didn’t work in this lifetime, who says it won’t in the next?” This stuck with me in a weird way. I know Ray has a unique view on the world, but that truly works to brighten my outlook when I make a mistake. 

I ended up crashing at her place again. But this time, I woke up before her. I choose to cook for her, and man you wouldn’t guess what she eats for breakfast. MAC AND CHEESE! This girl, as I said before, is strange. I can’t wait for my twin to come back from whatever country he is in at the moment. He is with Doctors Without Borders. He is very smart and caring, but because he seems so sweet and kind, people seem to “forget” he is extremely smart. I want him to meet Ray. God, I hope he sneaks up on her while she is reading and for her to think it’s me... perfect teasing material!

Anyway, after I made her breakfast, I tried to wake up this crazy chick. Guess what happened instead? SHE STARTED TALKING IN HER SLEEP ABOUT SETTING THINGS ON FIRE????

 

God... IF you are real... help her... 

I woke her up by whispering “I will eat all the food without you.” And at that the girl fell off the couch and freaked out. Gosh that was funny. Added bonus, she angrily ate mac and cheese at me! Picture an angry kitten glaring at you with fluffy ass fur while it eats. 

That is it for today! I hope to have more shit to throw in this trash soon. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note--- So I am going to bullshit some things and it does involve Logan's favorite Jelly ;)... I hope you all enjoy it. Also, when you see ’ ’around a random phrase, it’s Logan's vocabulary words and sayings. He is using that to mark where he used them so he could ask Joan or Ray if he was correct in the usage at another time. Also this is all written in the same day but he is breaking up throughout the day. ---

April 19th  
Entry 1

It’s been a week or so since I wrote in this and I found out my twin would be coming back to the USA. I am excited to see how Ray responds to him. God, this will either end with entertainment for me or they will gang up on me. To be honest, I want both. I want this to be a great introduction between the two of them. Which hopefully will lead to them getting along so well that they will be able to tease me. I am excited! But do not tell them that.

Entry 2

SHIT JUST WENT DOWN! LIKE I AM NOT HAPPY! RAY IS QUITTING BROOKS BROTHERS. HOW DARE SHE! FUCK! THIS BETTER DAMN BE A FALSEHOOD!!!

Entry 3

Sorry for that outburst earlier... I am just angry... sad that she is leaving. This is hard to process. It is a lot of feelings. Something positive that has been a part of my life since I moved is changing. With this leads to more feelings. I do not like change. It may lead to more changes. I do not want to face those changes yet. I know her reasons. She has 4 jobs. She needs more time off. And with the start of the 4th job starting so soon she will need to take time for herself. They are sound reasons but change... I do not like change. I will get into more detail of this at a later date. Now, I need to spend some more time with what comforts me.

Entry 4

So Ray found out I use vocab cards... I’m very scared... she offered to make some for me... I am worried the slang she will give me will be slang I never wanted to know... well I guess I’ll just wait and see...

Entry 5

Oh FUCK! Ray’s replacement is gorgeous and man he looks so sharp in the suit he’s wearing. How he found a white suit, I have no clue. And he has a red shirt with a gold tie and pocket square? Why does he have such great fashion sense? He is about in between Ray and my height. And his hair is a golden brown. He looks like a fucking prince. I am excited to see what he wears next... shit... I can not start to “fangirl” over some boy. I hope I used that vocab word correctly. Anyway, Ray is giving me a look now. How dare she. That evil smirk... oh I have a text from Joan...

That “turd muffin”, she just texted Joan a picture to check if the new coworker is “my type”... they responded with ‘good luck’... I hate that these two are working together. 

\------

His name is Roman Crofter... oh god. We talked today and Ray told me I sounded like a robot spitting out facts about Brooks Brothers... what's worse is that she said, “Logos, he smiled at you and totes checked you out! He sent my Gay-dar off and made it explode!”

I don’t believe a Gay-dar is factual at all and it’s not a reliable way to know anything for sure. And I doubt he would “check me out”... I am not even sure what that means?? I “did not buy anything she said”... is this some slang? Back to the vocab cards I go. 

\---- 

So I have a crazy love for Crofter’s jellys... “like it’s life”... all these new vocab words and sayings... I am thankful for these vocab cards. They are a great learning tool. Anyway back to the amazing jelly. I love it so much that I eat it by the spoonful sometimes. Ray doesn't judge me... she is the same with carrots. Why? I don’t know. They do not taste good. But “hey you do you boo boo”... I think that fits in this situation?

So back to why I am writing about this. My aunt loves Crofter also! And we won a lunch with the son of the Crofter family. The Prince of Jelly some would say! I am going shopping for my aunt with Ray. My aunt wants something new to wear to this lunch. I haven't seen the Prince in the media for several years. About 6 years I think? I heard he went to college and was hiding from the public eye. He must be amazing to fly out to Iowa just to have this lunch with my aunt and I.

Until next time my dear dumb diary.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note- In this next part, Logan will be telling the story in 3rd person because he is writing it all as it happens for better detail, his side comments will be with the * around them. Also, if you have any questions please ask. Also, special thanks to my best Friend Mari!!! In her busy ass school schedule she made time to help me make this readable!

April 21th  
Entry 1  
Today 2 big things are happening. One of them you know about. The Crofter lunch. The other? My twin has arrived! I am not one for emotion, but I do miss him. He first wanted to be a baker but then he heard about Doctors Without Borders and all the work they do. That’s when he decided that was what he was going to do because he loves to help people. Only our aunt and I believed in him. But guess who proved the rest wrong? And graduated a year early to boot? My twin! After I pick him up form the airport we are meeting Ray for her last day at Brooks Brothers. Then we are all heading to my aunt's. Ray will be helping her with her makeup. I hope we can trick her! ...

 

*I am writing this as events happen so you, my dairy, can get the full story as it happens. I want to have it as detailed as possible so that I may enjoy it over and over again in the future. And yes, I am writing in 3rd person. It has better detail.* 

 

As Logan pulled up to the pick up area at the airport, he saw his brother. Man they still look similar but their sense of style is very, very different. Once they got into the car, they chatted until they reached the outlets of Des Moines. *it is in Altoona not Des Moines... I understand the marketing part of the name but it is a Falsehood* 

Once they parked the car, Logan stated, “Alright brother, you go in without me. I want you to meet Ray without me because I want to see if she will mix us up,” said Logan.

“But our styles are so different though.” 

“It will be more fun this way! She also may have also challenged me that we would not be able to confuse her. But we look the same except for a few small details. I doubt she will notice! I believe Ray will just be confused on why I am not wearing my normal clothes. Please do this with me?” Logan looked at his brother with a look of pleading *Well I tried to anyway... I am not good at expressing emotions.*

“Fine... How will I know who she is?”

“She is the probably wearing a sweater vest. She loves them. Just walk up and say ‘Hey Ray’” the brother just smiled and nodded. They walked together to the door. The visiting brother went in first and spotted his target. The wild, crazy, lion haired girl, Ray. *shit Sarah our boss saw him first*

“Logan? Isn’t this your day off? Why are you here? And what are you wearing?” Sarah fussed as she walked up.

“Um Sarah, that's not Logan.” Ray spoke up now facing the two *how does she know?? We look the same except for our clothes!!*

“This is Logan’s twin, I'm assuming.” Ray gestured to the man before the two women.

“How can you tell?” Sarah said

“A few ways. One, he walks a bit different than Logan. Two, his cologne is different. It's a more fruity smell. And three, the clothes.” 

“That’s not enough proof!” Sarah protested.

Ray then looked at the man before her and pointed at... Logan... “Also, Logan is right there.” *Shit, she saw me “the jig is up”*

The twin started laughing like crazy at the bewildered face of Logan and Sarah. And holds out his hand. “Hello! I am Patton Brain. Twin to Logan Brain.”

Ray grabbed his hand and shook it. “I am Ray McIntosh. It is a pleasure to met you!” Ray then looked to Logan, “Come join us, Logos!”

*I am done writing in 3rd person for awhile. These two will be the death of me. Hmm that’s weird. The new guy isn't working today. Ahhh it isn’t like I am looking for him or anything... that would be illogical...*

Entry 2

We are finally at home. Sadly, Patton will not be joining our lunch with the Jelly Prince as Ray put it on the drive home. It was only an invitation for two people. Since that was the case, Ray offered to stay and cook Patton lunch as well as get to know him better. They seem to be getting along well so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes ----- So... We are going to meet aunt Linda and the Jelly Prince... hehehehehehehe I love this. I enjoyed writing this part. sorry very long -----

Entry 1

Hello My Dumb diary.. Yes I was writing in here earlier today but I wanted to write one last time before we go into the lunch. Ray is driving us there right now. I am not sure the way to the restaurant. I don't plan to have my diary for this part even though I wish I could. I am sorry... it is difficult to not to write. To have this day copied down in great detail. But alas, it would be rude of me to ignore the kind gentlemen who is hosting our meal to write in this thing. Until this evening then.

Hello little dairy, I am Linda. You may know me as aunt Linda to my dear Logan. I know what this journal is for, Ray told me before and I helped her pick out the journal. I am very thankful to Logan. He left his life back in Florida to come care for me. He was working on getting his PHD in astrology and also worked as a professor’s assistant. He is great. Now you must be wondering why I am writing in this. Well, for my amazing nephew Logan, I am going to write the events of this lunch down for him. I have a feeling something good will happen. 

Oh we are here. Wow this restaurant is quite lovely. Oh they have a private area for us. Logan has yet to notice I brought his journal with me. Oh, the young man is already at the table. Oh he looks so much like a prince. He pulled a chair out for me and Logan... I wonder what is wrong.. is logan going into shock? 

This man is very handsome. Wait... he Looks like that new handsome coworker of Logan’s that Ray showed me.

“Roman Crofter...” Whispered Logan

“It’s good to see you again Logan, I am enjoying seeing you outside of work” The man before us said... Ohh it is that young man!

“You ... you are THE CROFTER PRINCE???” Logan gasped. Goodness Logan, I feel like we found your prince... hehe oh I must text this to Ray. Don’t worry little diary, I will keep giving you the details.

“Well, I guess I am. Since I am Heir to Crofters Jelly company.”

“Why didn’t you say anything at work?” Oh my Logan is looking flush... ohhh maybe Ray was right... Finally my little gay lefty will get a man. Whoops... ignore that part Logan... I’m sorry I only have a pen to write this. 

“I did introduce myself to you on the first day.” Oh now he is looking at me. That smile... yes... Auntie Linda approves. “Milady, I am sorry I have yet to know your name.” 

“Hello my dear. I am Linda Brain, Logan’s aunt. I am very thankful to be having this lunch with you. But please keep talking to Logan. I get tired easily and I am enjoying this meal watching you interact with each other. It is nice to see Logan being so flustered.” 

Logan if you move your head with that much force, you will end up hurting your neck... Goodness. I am not going to write down your fussing and checking over me in your diary. Oh the young man is watching you dear... 

“Miss Linda, It is a pleasure to eat with you and your nephew. As you may have noticed, we know each other through work. Logan is filled with fantastic facts about the company. When he talks about Brooks Brothers, his eyes just light up.”   
Oh the shine he has as he talks about Logan. Logan honey, listen to Ray. She has great intuition. 

“I do enjoy the facts. Brooks Brothers has two hundred years of history.” Logan honey, you can look at the boy while you talk. Don’t think looking down at the table hides your blush.

“I love to hear about these facts. Got any interesting ones right off the bat?” Roman says and he places an elbow on the table and leans closer to Logan. Goodness Logan he is in to you. Darn it before Logan got to start the waiter came for our order. I ordered a soup, and the boys ordered something else. I forgot to pay attention to that part. 

“I am sorry you were interrupted Logan but I would still like to know some facts.” Roman purred to Logan. 

“I... um... well.” 

Roman leans closer and notices Logan’s blush.

“Something wrong Logan? You seem flush.” Roman’s voice causes Logan to blush harder with his mouth open. Ohh Logan. You have it bad my boy. 

“No, no nothing is wrong. I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Um, a very interesting fact is that Brooks opened its second branch on Wall Street during the Great Depression—and turned a profit. Which is truly an amazing feat for the time.”

“That is amazing. We work for an amazing store. Now what are some interesting facts about you Logan?” Goodness Logan. Be open with this young man!

“I am 26 years old. I moved to Iowa in December of 2017. I have a masters in astrology and I am a certified nurse. Which was just a hobby of mine that I never thought would come in need until now.” Really? You don’t think things through. But then again hun. You are way to logical my little left. But I would never change that for the world. 

“That’s a lot of facts. Being a nurse can always be handy. When I am acting or working on a show it helps to have a nurse around for the things we never see coming.” 

Sorry hun but I need to cut in “You are an actor?” 

“Oh yes, it was my minor in college. I am working on an business internship in Des Moines. I want to have experience before I go to help my parents out with the company.” 

“That is amazing dear, do you plan to ever going professional with acting?”

His chuckle is so deep... Logan get in that boy’s lap and CLAIM HIM  
...sorry ignore that. 

“I would love to one day, but I want to focus on my business degree first so I have the know-how in case something bad happens to the company. Once I am comfortable with my knowledge of business I may try for a few big plays even a few musicals.”

“Musicals? You’re a singer?” Logan said exasperated, oh now you can talk? Geez. I hope you make him sing. 

“I do, would you like to hear something once we are done eating?” Roman purrs to Logan as our food arrives.... GOD LET HIM SING TO YOU!

 

*eating/dessert brought out* 

 

“Oh Lefty this is delicious,” I squealed as I ate that amazing piece of chocolate cake. I want more of that!

“Oh really?” Logan said looking up from his ice cream and jelly. You are weird my child. 

“Lefty?” Roman then looked up to ask us. Oh I should explain that.

“On yes, Logan is my little lefty.”

“I thought you were right handed?” Roman asked. 

“I am.” Logan replied simply as he took a bite of MY cake... get your own cake you turd.

“Yes, it’s a joke based on our last name. Logan is the left half of the brain.” 

“My twin Patton is the right half.” Logan added in. Get that fork away from my cake. 

“They make up the ‘brain’.” I say but as I look back up to Roman his face is in shock. 

“You have twin?” he asked.

“I do, we look almost the same except for some small details.” 

“Is he as amazing as you?” Roman smirked.

“I think he is more amazing than me. He is a doctor, he travels the world to help people.”

*Ring* *ring* damn it, your phone is ringing. Ugh, and now you answer it?!  
“Hello? ..... Ray. Yes we are done eating... how did you know??..... Good intuition does not count as a good answer. We will be out shortly.” Oh ray called?? Shit I wanted to watch these boys more. Well, I am getting tired and won't mind going home and resting for awhile. “Aunt Linda, Ray is here to pick us up. Would you like help getting up?” 

“Oh no dear I’m fine. Why don’t you go up and pay for us.” I say back. 

“Do not worry about that we have it covered”, Roman said. “it's on us. I paid when the desserts came out.” Shot how did I miss that? That boy is on top of his game!

Oh now look at that he came over to help me up. Such a sweet boy.... Logan dear... taste him and find out... to be sure...

Shit, sorry I zoned out on what you both talked about on the way to our van. Well, I better put back the diary before you notice I have it. I love you dear! Thank you for everything my little Lefty. Please find love. -Aunt Linda.


End file.
